The present invention relates generally to packet enabled communication systems and, more particularly, to automated route plan generation.
Historically, telecommunications involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network of dedicated telecommunications equipment, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and private branch exchanges (PBXs). Similarly, data communications have historically taken place over dedicated data networks, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). However, technological advancements have led to a convergence of data communications and telecommunications using a shared network. Yet, systems exploiting the advantages resulting from this convergence often prove too complex for typical users to configure and manage.
In accordance with the present invention, techniques for automated route plan generation are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages or problems associated with previous techniques. In a particular embodiment, the present invention satisfies a need for a user friendly, relatively easy to use system for generating route plans.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating an external route plan receives routing options for a tenant having multiple physical locations and, for each of the physical locations, receives location information, with the location information having at least one area code and digit dialing requirements. The method presents multiple predefined gateways and receives selections indicating one or more of the gateways. For each of the selected gateways, the method receives gateway information that includes a carrier connection type and a location indicating a selected one of the physical locations. Based on the routing options, the location information, and the gateway information, the method generates a route plan that supports the routing of telephone calls from managed devices of the tenant.
Embodiments of the present invention provide various technical advantages. Using these techniques, a system administrator can generate a relatively complex routing plan without needing an in-depth understanding of the nuances of generating route plans. Moreover, because the system generates route plans automatically based upon basic criteria established by an administrator, the resulting dial plan may prove to be more accurate than comparable, manually configured route plans, even those generated by expert users.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may display all, some, or none of the enumerated advantages and may display other advantages.